New School, New Everything
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: 5 girls are going to a new school, and they have to learn to adjust to it all. Can they make more than just new friends?
1. Getting Ready for School

Naruto

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

Summary: 5 girls are going to a new school, and they have to learn to adjust to it all. Can they make more than friends?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 1: Getting ready for school!

"Ino! I said you couldn't borrow my shirt, now give it back!" Temari was chasing Ino down the hall of Sakura's house.

"Somebody help me!" Ino yelled while passing in front of the other three girls.

"Girls, we're going to a new school, can you at least make it a descent morning?" Sakura asked.

"Well, make Temari stop chasing me!" Ino said.

"I'll stop chasing you when you give me my shirt back!" Temari yelled.

"Sakura, help!" Ino yelled.

"Temari, stop!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll stop when Ino gives me my shirt back!" Temari yelled.

"Ino, give Temari her shirt back!" Sakura yelled.

"But it's so comfortable!" Ino yelled.

"Knock it off!" Tenten yelled, and grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch. She threw it right when Temari and Ino were in front of her, and it flew between them and landed in the wall. They stopped and stared at it between them.

"Here I-Ino, this shirt is cute, a-and its y-yours," Hinata said. Hinata held up a blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"Fine," Ino said. She took off Temari's shirt that she was wearing, and put on the one that Hinata had showed her.

Temari took her shirt from Ino. "Thank-you," she said, and took off her robe and put it on.

Tenten grabbed her kunai and put it in her weapons pouch.

"What do you think girls?" Sakura asked. She spun around and showed the other four girls her outfit, which was composed of a pink tank-top that said love, and had little hearts around it, jeans with a rhinestone heart on the pockets, and white tennis shoes.

"Nice," Tenten said. She was wearing a blue tank-top, with ripped jeans and white and blue tennis shoes. Hinata was wearing a lavender short-sleeve shirt that had rhinestones on it, a blue jean skirt that went down to her knees, and some lavender sandals that strapped to her ankles. Ino had on, of course, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, a blue jean skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs, and some blue heels that strapped to her ankles. Temari had on a black tank-top, some dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Just then, Temari's cell phone started to ring. "Hello," she answered. "I'm still at my friend's house, I'll be there in a little bit," she hung up. "That was my little brother," she said.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Tenten asked.

"Sure," all of the other girls said.

"Then let's go," she said.

All five girls grabbed their bags, and walked out the door. Sakura locked it behind her, and then, all of the girls started to walk down the dirt road to the high school.

"I hope we meet some boys who are interesting, unlike our last school," Ino said.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Those boys were all stupid," Tenten said.

Hinata nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you guys will all like my brother. He's got some weird friends, or so I've heard," Temari said.

"Well, bring it on!" Tenten said, and pumped her fists in the air.

"Yeah!" Sakura said and started to pump her fists in the air too. Hinata and Temari started to laugh.

"So," Ino said. "What does your brother look like?"

"Well, he has red hair, really bright red hair. And, um, he's got these little black circles around his eyes like a raccoon, but don't say that he looks like a raccoon, a panda, or that he looks like he has eye liner on," Temari said.

"Um… is he, you know, adopted?' Tenten asked.

"Oh no," Temari said. "He was born, I should know these things, after all, I am his older sister."

"By how much?" Sakura asked.

"3 years," Temari said.

"S-So he's f-fifteen?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" Temari said. "And you know, I have another brother too, right?"

"NO!!" The other for girls yelled.

"Well, he's older than me by two years" Temari said. "My younger brother's name is Gaara, and my older brother's name is Kankuro. And before you ask, yes he's twenty-one. Oh, and there's one more thing about my little brother that you need to look for."

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"His tattoo-ish looking thing… on his head," Temari said.

"A tattoo?" Sakura asked.

"On his head?" Tenten finished.

"Yeah," Temari said. "It says, 'to love.'"

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out," Ino said.

"Yeah, how hard could it be to find a guy like that?" Sakura asked

"And if he's waiting for you, that just make it a lot easier, because then we just have to look for the guy that you described waiting around," Tenten said.

"Come on, my brother is waiting for us," Temari said, and the girls kept walking.

"S-Since Temari is telling us about her brothers, I t-think you girls should know that I-I have a c-cousin t-that goes to our s-school," Hinata said.

"WHAT?!" The other four girls yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I-I didn't know if you wanted t-to know. H-He's a y-year older than me. H-He's sixteen."

"Awesome!" Tenten yelled.

"I think I can see the high school!" Ino yelled.

"Come on girls, let's go!" Sakura yelled, and the girls headed in the direction of the high school.

"So, Hinata, what does your cousin look like?" Ino asked.

"H-He has d-dark coffee brown hair," Hinata said.

"Girls, I can see my brother!" Temari said.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"He's waiting on that bench by that blonde kid," Temari said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tenten said. They started walking toward him.


	2. The Boys

Again, I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

Again, I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 2: The Boys

Gaara waited for Temari outside of the high school on a bench.

"_Where is she?" _Gaara thought. _"How long does it take her and her friends to change?"_

Just then, Naruto came up to him. "Don't you want to go inside where it's cold?" Naruto asked him.

"No, I'm waiting for my sister," he said.

"Well, how old is she?" Naruto asked, with a grin on his face.

"She's 18, and don't go getting any ideas," he said.

"_Wow, she's 18 and he's waiting for her? I wonder what she looks like. I hope she's a goddess. I always did like an older woman." _Naruto thought.

"So, what does she look like…… so that I can help you look for her," Naruto said nervously.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice behind him. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" It asked.

Naruto gave out a yelp, jumped up, and turned around to see who it was. He turned to see Kiba, his friend, and foe. He was laughing at him.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, and tried to sound like he cared.

"Um, did you not here my question? I came to ask what you were doing," he said.

"I'm helping out Gaara," Naruto said.

"Not really, you're just asking about my sister," Gaara said.

"Sister?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Gaara has 18 year old sister that he's waiting for, but he hasn't found her yet," Naruto said.

"Wow, Gaara, you never told us you had a sister," Kiba said.

"_Why did I tell him all of that? Now he's gonna try to get her too! Man, he's so annoying!" _Naruto thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go inside, see ya," Kiba said. He opened the school doors and walked through them.

"So, what does your sister look like?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, I don't know what she's wearing, but she has blonde hair, and that's all I can really say, because I haven't seen her this morning yet. But, I do know that she's coming with some friends." Gaara said.

"Okay, so I just look for someone who's blonde," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a darker shade of blonde," Gaara said.

"Got it, look for someone with darkish blonde hair," Naruto said.

"Sure," Gaara said._ "Hey, my hair's blonde, that's something we have in common. Cool, but wait, Gaara's hair isn't blonde. Not even close. It's red… hm… maybe one of them was adopted," _Naruto thought.

"_Well, it doesn't matter if he sees her, it matters if I see her," _Gaara thought.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Temari," Gaara said.

"Nice name," Naruto said. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, my older brother, Kankuro," Gaara said

"How much older is your brother than you?" Naruto asked.

"Five years," Gaara said.

A blonde girl walked by. "Is that your sister?" Naruto asked, and pointed to the blonde girl.

Gaara turned to look at her. "Her hair was so bright that it was almost white," Gaara said.

"Right, I'm looking for dark blonde hair," Naruto said.

"There she is," Gaara said, as Temari and the other 4 girls started to walk up to him.

"There?" Naruto asked, pointing to a blonde girl that wasn't Temari.

"No, there," Gaara said, pointing to Temari.

"There?" Naruto asked, pointing to another blonde girl that wasn't Temari.

"No, there," Gaara said, pointing to Temari.

"Where?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"There," Gaara said, still pointing to Temari.

"Where?" Naruto asked again, still looking around.

"Over there!" Gaara yelled, still pointing to Temari.

"Where?!" Naruto asked, still looking around.

Gaara grabbed Naruto head, and turned it to face Temari. "Right there," he said annoyed.

"Oh, there," Naruto said.

"Hey, Gaara," Temari said when she had finally stepped next to him. "These are my friends Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino," Temari said, pointing to the girls as she said their names.

"Hello girls, I'm Gaara," Gaara said.

"I'm Naruto, and you must be Gaara's sister," Naruto said, and walked up to Temari. _"She's alright, and her friends are cool too, but that pink haired girl is SO CUTE! I wonder if I have a shot with her. Maybe I should hang around her a little to see what she's like."_

"Yeah, I'm Temari," she said.

"It's hot out here, let's go inside," Tenten said.

Gaara held open the doors, as all five girls and Naruto walked in, and Gaara followed them in. Naruto tried to stay as close to Sakura as possible, saying that the halls were dangerous, and that he wanted to keep her safe.

"Where's a bathroom?" Ino asked.

"I think I see one over there," Tenten said.

"Well, I'm not going alone," Ino said.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Tenten said.

They walked down over to the bathroom that Tenten had seen. Just then, somebody bumped into Tenten.

"Watch it!" She yelled to them, and turned to them.

"I am sorry," a boy with a bowl shaped hair cut said. "My name is Lee."

"Tenten," Tenten said.

Lee held out his hand, and Tenten grabbed it and shook it.

"Come on Tenten!" Ino yelled.

"Bye," Tenten said, and followed Ino to the bathroom.


	3. The school

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Again, I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 3: The School

"Man, this school is huge!" Ino said, looking around.

"I know, it took us, like, thirty minutes to refind the bathroom I saw," Tenten said.

"Okay, we don't want to seem like the new people who get all excited about school," Sakura said. "So, just keep your cool."

"Right, cool," the other girls said.

The girls continued walking down the hall after Gaara and Naruto had left them. Then, somebody bumped into Hinata, and they both fell.

The boy looked up and said, "Sorry."

When Hinata looked up, he smiled. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Nervously, Hinata took it, and the boy helped stand her up.

"I'm Kiba," the boy, Kiba, said.

"I-I'm… I'm…" Hinata stuttered.

"Her name is Hinata," Ino said.

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said.

Hinata nodded.

"You girls look lost," Kiba said.

"We kind of are," Sakura said.

"You want me to show you around?" Kiba asked.

"We really don't…" Temari began to say.

Ino cut her off. "Please and thank-you," she said.

"Follow me," Kiba said, and smiled. He led them over to the cafeteria.

"Wow… what is that smell?" Tenten asked.

"Well, this is the cafeteria," Kiba said. "And, that smell is the cafeteria food. People always tell you can find a delicious meal, but you really can't. Trust me, I've tried."

The girls chuckled, and continued to follow Kiba through the lunch line.

Once they got their lunch, they went and sat at a table where to girls were sitting.

"Who let the newbies sit here?" One of them asked.

"Don't be so rude Ami," the other girl said. She held out her hand toward Temari. "I'm Karin, and that's my friend Ami.

Temari grabbed her hand, and started to shake it, but Karin used it pull her forward and slam her head into her tray.

"Woops," Karin said and then laughed. "Come on Ami," she said, grabbed Ami's wrist, and started to walk off.

"Bye, losers," Ami said, gave them a little wave, and then laughed.

Meanwhile, at the boys table….

"Dude, Gaara, did you see what just happened to your sister?" Naruto asked.

"No, what?" Gaara asked and then turned around to see Temari's face in her food. "Who did that to her?"

"Some girl," Lee said.

"Man, look at Kiba," Naruto said, glaring at Kiba. "What does he have that I don't have?"

"Apparently, girls," Shikamaru said.

"He is right, Naruto," Lee said.

"He just wants to rub it in my face," Naruto said. "He thinks that he's the only one who can get a girl around here. Well he's not."

"Naruto?" Neji asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever even talked to a girl?" Neji asked.

Naruto glared at Neji.

"Well, yeah," Naruto said.

"Did she talk to you back?" Neji asked.

"Well… of course she did," Naruto said, thinking about when he was talking to Sakura in the hall.

"I would love to see the girl that talked to you without thinking you're a loser," Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Hey, what happened to you being all quiet?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"… I stopped," Sasuke answered.

"Well, I liked it better when you were quiet," Naruto said.

"No you didn't," Shikamaru said. "You said you were getting lonely since people weren't talking to you."

"… I liked it better when you were quiet too," Naruto said.

While this whole conversation was taking place, this is what happened at the girls table…

Temari lifted her head, which was covered in food. She spit a little out.

"I am SO going to get back at that girl," Temari said, wiping her face with napkins.

"But how?" Ino asked.

"We'll think of something," Tenten said, handing Temari some napkins.

"So, you guys will help me?" Temari asked, still wiping her face with napkins.

"You bet!" Tenten said.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Ino said.

"Can I h-have a second thought?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I'll help too!" Kiba said, smiling.

They all smiled at each other; well, except for Hinata, because she was having second thoughts. Karin was going down!


	4. The Pay Back Plan

Here's chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!!

Again, I do not own Naruto or any of the songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 4: The Pay Back Plan

"I-I guess we can a-arrange the plans a-at my h-house," Hinata said.

"Awesome," all of them shouted.

At Hinata's House

"_What was I thinking?" _Hinata thought. _"I don't even want to be a part of this. Why'd I have to go and say that we could arrange the plans here?"_

"Hinata, there are four children waiting at the door," her father said. "Are they friends of yours? They are all boys."

"Oh, n-no father," Hinata said. "T-They must b-be friends of N-Neji's."

"Are you friends of Neji's?" Hiashi asked the boys.

"I guess you could say that," Sasuke said.

"Then, come in," Hiashi said. "Neji's up stairs in his room. It's on the far left."

"_Hey, that girl lives here, the one from yesterday," _Naruto thought, looking at Hinata as he walked by.

The boys walked up stairs, out of Hinata's sight. Just then, the door bell rang, again. Hiashi answered the door.

"Hinata there are four girls and a boy here," Hiashi said. "Are the friends of yours?"

"Yes f-father," Hinata said, and took the guests upstairs to her room.

In Neji's Room

"Sasuke," Neji said. "If we want a good band reputation, I suggest that we get a girl singer."

"What?!" Sasuke asked.

"You know," Naruto said. "A female who can make good noises come out of her mouth along to the music."

"I know that much loser!" Sasuke said. "But what's wrong with my singing?"

"Well," Neji said. "You are right, but there are a lot of good songs out there that involve girls sing, therefore, we need a girl singer."

"Well, we've had a good audience before," Sasuke said. "And we weren't even performing."

"Those were just the fan girls that chase us everyday crowded around your garage," Naruto said.

"And, if we get a girl singer, there will be more than just girls at our concerts," Neji said. "We need a bigger audience."

"Fine, we'll hold auditions," Sasuke said.

"And we'll make the decision of who gets to do it together," Naruto said.

"But the girl has to be able to play an instrument," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, if she's just standing on stage doing nothing," Sasuke said. "It would give us an even worse reputation."

"Even worse than the reputation of the band that never plays any gigs?" Naruto asked.

"It's settled," Neji said. "Alright Shikamaru? You haven't entered our conversation."

"Whatever," Shikamaru said. He was lying on the floor on his side, leaning on his arm.

"Alright," Sasuke said. "We'll start the auditions tomorrow in my garage."

In Hinata's Room

"So, does anybody have any ideas?" Temari asked.

"I say we find what she is most freaked out by before we do anything," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Tenten said. "But how are we going to do that? I mean, it's not like she'll just tell us."

"Maybe she won't have to," Sakura said.

"I'm confused," Ino said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Sakura said.

Ino glared at Sakura.

"If we could figure out some way to tail her, maybe she would talk to Ami about it," Sakura said.

"Or," Ino said. "We could tail her to see if she has a diary, and we cold just steal that. I'm sure she'll tell Ami where it is."

"Maybe she'll tell Ami about what's in it," Temari said.

"Wow, Ino. How'd you come up with that idea?" Tenten asked.

"I have my moments," Ino said.

"So, the plan goes down tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. "We'll just have to figure out where she's going to be so that we can find the perfect hiding places."

"Right," the others said.

Temari put her hand in the middle of everyone. They all stacked their hands on top of hers. Tenten's, then Sakura's, then Hinata's, then Kiba's, and Ino's was on top.

"Pay back on three," Temari said.

"One, two," they all began counting. "Three, PAY BACK!" And all of their hands flew up.

Back in Neji's Room

"Alright, let's print out some fliers to hang up around the school tomorrow," Neji said.

The four boys got on Neji's computer in his room. They picked a guitar border to print around the fliers. They typed on the fliers, "Sweet Poison Auditions female singers in the Uchiha Mansion's garage after school. Signed, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara." They printed out multiple copies of the fliers.

"Okay," Sasuke said. "We'll meet in the hall tomorrow morning at school, and we'll each get a stack of these flies and hang them up everywhere in the halls. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," the other three boys said.

Naruto stuck his hand in the middle of the boys, and the rest of them stacked their hands on top of his. Sasuke's, then Neji's, Shikamaru's was on top.

"We rock on three," Naruto said.

"One, two," they all began counting. "Three, WE ROCK!" And all of their hands flew up.

In Hinata's Room

"Karin won't know what hit her," Temari said with a smirk on her face.

"But what about Ami?" Kiba asked.

"She didn't shove my face in food, did she?" Temari asked.

"Well, no… but she's still a jerk," Kiba said.

"She'll have hers in time," Sakura said.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Do you need to lie down?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded again.

"Come on," Sakura said, grabbed Hinata's bed, and helped her to her bed.

Hinata lay under the covers.

"I don't f-feel so g-good bout this," she said.


	5. The Action!

It is that time once again to read my story

It is that time once again to read my story! Please enjoy!

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 5: The Action!

"Are you going to be okay Hinata?" Kiba asked.

She nodded.

The Next Day at School

"Does anybody see Karin anywhere?" Temari asked.

"I'll go check in the restroom," Ino said.

"What if you see her?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry," Ino said. "I'll listen closely."

The other five looked at each other.

"I'll go, Ino," Sakura said.

"Okay," Ino said.

Sakura walked into the bathroom, just as Karin and Ami came in. She quickly ran into the closest stall, while Karin and Ami looked at themselves in the mirror. Karin started walking towards the stalls, and looked under each one. Sakura quickly picked up her feet. Karin walked back to the mirror.

"You know what I wrote in my diary last night?" Karin asked Ami.

"No, what?" Ami asked.

"I wrote about smashing that newbie's head into her tray," Karin said. "And about how those new girls think their so much prettier than us when their so much uglier."

"Yea," Ami said. "Their just jealous because we're so much prettier than they are."

Sakura scowled.

"And you know what else wrote about?" Karin asked.

"What?" Ami asked.

"Well, I saw this cockroach in my shower last night, and it just looked so disgusting," Karin said. "I wrote about how much I was creeped out by cockroaches."

Sakura grinned.

"Well, I think that's good for our morning make-up check," Karin said.

"Yeah," Ami said. "Let's go."

They walked out of the bathroom, and Sakura crept out of the stall. She ran out to the hall and joined her friends.

"Success!" Sakura said.

"Well, what is she creeped out by?" Temari asked eagerly.

"Cockroaches!" Sakura said.

"Excellent," Temari said.

To the Boys!

Naruto

Naruto walked around with a big stack of fliers in his hands. He handed them out to a few girls, and hung them up on the walls. Just then Karin and Ami walked by him. He gave them each a flier.

"There you go ladies," Naruto said. "Sweet Poison is holding auditions for female singers in the Uchiha Mansion's garage. I'm the drummer."

Naruto walked off down the hall, handing out fliers to girls, and hanging them up on the walls.

Then, Karin and Ami said at the same time, "OMG!! SASUKE IS IN THE BAND!!"

Sasuke

"_This is so boring," _Sasuke said. _"Why did I have to agree to this whole female singer thing?" _

He was walking down the hall with a stack of fliers in his hands. He was handing them out to a couple of girls and hanging them on the walls of the hall. This was going to take a while.

Neji

"_Alright," _Neji thought. _"I just have to hand out the rest of these fliers and hang up a couple of them." _He looked down at the stack of fliers in his hands. "This is going to take a while." He walked down the hall, handed a couple of fliers out to some girls, and hung some of them up on the walls.

Shikamaru

"_This is so troublesome," _Shikamaru thought. _"So are girls. Why do we have to have a girl singer? Why can't we just stick to our boy band? These are some of the questions that haunt me at night." _Shikamaru looked down at the stack of fliers in his hands and groaned. He continued walking down the hall, handing out some of the fliers to girls, and hanging some up on the hallway walls.

Back with the Girls…

"EW! WHY DO WE HAVE TO CATCH A COCKROACH?! THEY'RE SO GROSS!" Ino yelled.

Temari covered her mouth. "Shh, do you want Karin and Ami to hear you?"

Tenten shook her head at Ino and turned around. She saw a flier on the wall. She walked up to it and grabbed it. It said, ""Sweet Poison Auditions female singers in the Uchiha Mansion's garage after school. Signed, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara."

"What is it, Tenten?" Sakura asked, walking over to her.

"Look at this flier," Tenten said, showing Sakura the flier.

"Awesome," Sakura said once she finished reading it. "You should totally audition."

"I don't know," Tenten said. "I don't think I could put up with that many boys. And, besides, these fliers are everywhere, there's bound to be a bunch of girls auditioning. There's not a good chance that I'll get in the band."

"But you should still try," Sakura said. "Who knows, you could get in."

"Alright," Tenten said. "I'll give it a try."

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba asked her.

"I-I don't want to catch a c-cockroach," She said.

"Don't worry," Kiba said with a smile. "I'll do that part."

Back with the Boys

"Finally," Naruto said. "My arms were cramping from holding all of those fliers."

"That was such a drag," Shikamaru said.

"Well, I think we spread the word around," Neji said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "And for all the trouble this was worth, we better have some girls audition.

Gaara and Lee walked up to them.

"What is up my youthful friends?" Lee asked.

"We just got finished handing out and hanging up a bunch of fliers," Naruto said.

"What for?" Gaara asked.

"To tell everyone that our band is holding auditions to find a female singer," Neji said.

"Let's go to lunch," Sasuke said, and started to walk off to the cafeteria.

The other boys followed him.


	6. The Auditions

Chapter 6 is here

Chapter 6 is here!

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

Summary: 5 girls are going to a new school, and they have to learn to adjust to it all. Can they make more than friends?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 6: The Auditions

"So, how should we use a cockroach to gross Karin out?" Temari asked.

"Wait a minute," Ino said. "Is Karin concerned with fashion?"

"I think so," Sakura said. "In the bathroom, she was doing her morning make-up check."

"What are you thinking, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Well, red soda stains, right?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Well, then, maybe we should put the cockroach in red soda, and pour it on her," Ino said. "She'll see the cockroach, and she'll have a giant stain on her clothes."

""I'm surprised to say this," Temari said. "But, good job, Ino."

"I have my moments," Ino said, smiling.

In the Cafeteria

"IS THERE NO RAMEN HERE?!" Naruto asked.

"No," Gaara said. "There isn't."

"WHY?!" Naruto asked.

"It would have been disgusting," Lee said.

"WHY?!" Naruto asked again.

"Because our cafeteria people have no sense of taste," Gaara said.

"I HATE OUR CAFETERIA PEOPLE!" Naruto yelled.

"ME TOO!" Lee yelled.

"Naruto, focus," Neji said. "We're here to talk about the auditions."

"Okay," Naruto said, completely calm.

Sasuke shook his head.

"So," Shikamaru said. "Are we going to have to play at the auditions?"

"Yes," Neji said.

The Uchiha Mansion's garage after school

"Let the auditions begin," Sasuke said.

Karin and Ami rushed into the garage.

"SASUKE!" Ami yelled.

"What's your name?" Neji asked.

"Karin."

"Are you here to audition?" Naruto asked.

"You bet," Karin said. "You've already found your new lead singer."

"What would you like to sing?" Neji asked.

"Material Girl," Karin said. "Where's the mic?"

"We decided not to use one," Sasuke said. "Just in case the girls were terrible."

The band began to play, and just as Karin sang the first line of the song, they stopped. As soon as they stopped, Karin stopped.

"What's your problem," Karin said, facing Naruto.

"My problem?" Naruto asked. "What's yours?"

"I was perfectly fine," Karin said. "So, when's our first gig?"

"You didn't make the cut," Shikamaru said.

"What?" Karin asked.

"Next," Sasuke said.

Karin stomped out of the garage, and Ami stepped up to the band.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Ami."

"What song would you like to sing?" Neji asked.

"Material Girl, duh," Ami said.

"Oh, joy," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

The band started to play again, and just like Karin, as soon as Ami sang the first line of the song, they stopped again.

"Next," Sasuke said.

Ami stomped out of the garage.

A LOT of girls later

"We've auditioned at least a hundred girls," Naruto said. "Has there been anyone we liked yet?"

"Nope," Sasuke said.

Tenten stepped up to the band.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Tenten."

"What would you like to sing?" Neji asked.

"Misery Business," Tenten said.

The band started to play, and once Tenten got through the first line of the song, unlike the other hundred auditions, the band actually kept going, and Tenten kept singing.

Once she was finished, and the band stopped playing, the boys sat back down at their table.

"Can you play an instrument?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tenten said. "I can play drums and bass guitar."

"Is there still a line outside of the garage?" Naruto asked.

Tenten looked. "No."

Sasuke looked at the other boys, and they all nodded.

He looked back at Tenten and said, "You're in."

Tenten mouth dropped open.

"Congratulations!" Naruto said.

"Thank-you," Tenten said. _"Yes, yes, YES!" _

She walked out of the garage, the boys following her. Tenten left the Uchiha Mansion, and the boys went up to Sasuke's room.

At Sakura's House

Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba were sitting in Sakura's room, talking about their plan to get Karin back.

"Okay," Temari said. "I'll get the soda, and Kiba, you get the cockroach."

Everyone nodded.

"Should it be dead or alive?" Kiba asked.

"Dead," Sakura said. "It's even grosser."

Just then, Tenten popped into her room.

"I made it," she said.


	7. The Plan in ACTION!

It is time for chapter 7

It is time for chapter 7!

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 7: The Plan in ACTION!

"Really Tenten?" Sakura asked. "That's awesome!"

"Made what?" Ino asked.

"I went to some band auditions and I made the cut." Tenten said.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Temari said.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"That's cool," Kiba said.

"What band?" Ino asked.

"Some band called Sweet Poison," Tenten said.

"W-What are you going to do for the b-band?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to sing, and when I'm not singing, I'll play the base," Tenten said.

"Who's in the band?" Temari asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga," Kiba said.

"How do you know this?" Ino asked.

"Before I started hanging out with you girls, I hung out with them," Kiba said. "They talked about their band all the time."

"Wait," Sakura said. "Neji Hyuga?"

"Do you know him?" Temari asked.

"No," Sakura said. "But, his last name is Hyuga, and so is Hinata's."

"Hinata?" Ino asked.

Everyone turned to Hinata.

"H-He's my c-cousin," Hinata said.

"Well, how come we didn't see him when we were at your house?" Sakura asked.

"W-Well, before you got there, his friends came over," Hinata said. "They all went up in his room before you got there."

"Well," Temari said. "Is everything set for the plan tomorrow?"

"Yep," Ino said.

"Good," Temari said.

"If our plan is a success, I say we have a celebration," Sakura said. "We could all sleep over at my house; it could be like a slumber party, only different since Kiba will be there."

"Sure," Ino said.

"N-No," Hinata said.

Everyone turned to Hinata again.

"W-W should have it at m-my house," Hinata said.

"Everyone started laughing.

The Next Day at School

"Cockroach?" Temari asked.

"Check," Kiba said, holding up a jar with a dead cockroach in it.

"Where'd you find the cockroach?" Tenten asked.

"Never mind that," Temari said. "Red soda, check. Everything's here."

"Karin's coming down the hall," Sakura said.

"Hurry up," Ino said.

Temari screwed the lid off of the soda bottle, and Kiba opened the jar. Kiba dumped the cockroach into the soda bottle. Karin and Ami were no right in front of them. They 5 girls, and Kiba, walked up to them.

"Hey girls," Ino said.

"Get lost losers," Karin said.

"But, we just wanted to give you a soda," Tenten said.

"We even opened it for you," Sakura said.

Temari pushed the soda out toward them.

"What do you think we are?" Ami asked. "Stupid?"

They looked at each other.

"But, its cherry flavored," Temari said. "I've had it before."

"I don't care what flavor it is," Karin said, and pushed the bottle away.

Temari just dumped the soda on her head.

"Whoops," Tenten said, and started laughing along with the others.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO DEAD!" Karin yelled. "YOU STAINED MY CLOTHES!"

"Karin, what's that in your hair?" Ami asked.

Karin felt the top of her head and grabbed something. She brought it down and looked at, and noticed that it was a dead cockroach.

Karin screamed at the top of her lungs and threw it.

The dead cockroach hit Ino in the face and then hit the floor.

Ino started to scream, when Temari grabbed her wrist and started running down the hall.

The other three girls and Kiba followed them.

As they ran down the hall, Tenten tripped, and fell toward the ground. But, when she thought she had hit the ground, she opened her eyes to notice that she was in Neji Hyuga's arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," Tenten said.

"You're welcome," Neji said, and helped Tenten stand up.

While all of this was happening, the other 4 girls and Kiba passed Tenten up in the hall. They passed her, and then came back.

"Tenten, come on," Temari said.

"Oh yeah," Tenten said.

They started to run down the hall again.

"Tenten," Neji said.

They stopped.

"Yes Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Band practice at the Hyuga Mansion today," Neji said.

"I thought they were going to be at the Uchiha Mansion," Tenten said.

"We changed it," Neji said. "It's Akatsuki poker night."

"Okay," Tenten said.

They continued running down the hall again as Neji walked the other way.


	8. The Begging

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 8:The Begging

The 5 girls and Kiba kept running until they reached the cafeteria.

"I think we'll be safe here," Sakura said.

"Safe from what?" Tenten asked. "Karin? We can take her and Ami."

"Yes," Sakura said. "But, I wouldn't try to take the principal."

"Good point," Ino said.

"Big deal," Temari said. "My bro is the Kazekage, like we can get into any real trouble."

"Yeah, but I doubt he can get us out of this," Sakura said. "He doesn't even know what we did, how can he defend us?"

"Oh, he'll know," Temari said, and started walking over to Gaara.

"Yes, Temari?" Gaara asked once Temari approached Gaara.

"Gaara, I really need you to do me a favor," Temari said.

"Gaara, who is this?" Lee asked, referring to Temari.

"Oh, that's his 18 year old sister," Naruto told Lee.

"What is your name?" Lee asked Temari.

"Temari," she said.

"I am Rock Lee."

"So, Gaara," Neji said. "This is your sister."

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"My name is Neji."

"Sasuke."

"Shikamaru."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Temari said. "But I have to tell Gaara something really important."

"What is it Temari?" Gaara asked.

"Listen, I got into some trouble," Temari said. "And the principal is probably going to be here any second, so, I kind of need you to bail me out."

"Temari," Gaara said. "I can't bail you out of everything."

"Please?" Temari asked. "I really messed up this time."

"I'm already busy enough as it is," Gaara said. "I can't help you."

"Gaara!" Temari said "Don't make me beg."

"You won't have to," Gaara said. "I still won't do it."

"Gaara," Temari said. "I am your older sister, listen to me."

"Temari," Gaara said. "No, don't tell me what to do."

"Gaara," Temari said.

"Temari," Gaara said.

Temari walked away from him thinking, _"Oh great, now what am I going to do?"_

"Well," Ino said. "Is he going to help us?"

"Well," Temari said.

"Temari!" Tenten said. "You said he was going to help us out of this."

"Well, I tried," Temari said. "But he said he was too busy."

"Let me try something," Ino said, and started walking toward him.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, as soon as Ino approached him.

"I need a favor," Ino said, as she sat down next to him.

"Oh no," Sakura said, as she watched Ino.

"And who are you?" Lee asked Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka," she said.

"I am Rock Lee."

"I am Neji."

"Sasuke."

"Shikamaru."

"Anyway," Ino said, turning back to Gaara. "About that favor."

"Wait, don't tell me," Gaara said. "You want me to talk to the principal, so I can get you and your friends out of trouble."

"Well," Ino said. "Yes."

"Forget it," Gaara said. "It didn't work for Temari, and it's not working for you."

Ino stood up and walked back over to the others.

"Another strike out," she said.

"Well," Tenten said. "I guess I could try something."

She walked over to Gaara.

"Wait, let me guess," Gaara said. "You want me to talk to the principal to help get you and your friends out of trouble?"

"Yes," Tenten said. "But I won't go away that easily."

"Well, it didn't work for Temari or Ino," Gaara said. "What makes you think it will work for you?"

"Because," Tenten said. "I don't give up easily."

"Well," Gaara said. "I'm still not helping you and your friends."

"Well, why not?" Tenten asked.

"Because, I'm tired of people thinking that I can get them out of any situation," Gaara said. "And I'm far too busy."

"How busy can you be for just one little talk?" Tenten asked.

"Because," Gaara said. "This means more to me than just one little talk."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"It's nothing," Gaara said. "I just, can't help you."

Tenten let out a sigh and walked back to the others.

"No luck?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Tenten said. "He's says it means more to him than just one little talk."

"What?" Kiba asked. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"You can try," Tenten said. "I doubt you'll get anything more than what we got."

Kiba walked over to Gaara.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked Gaara.

"Is this about the whole talking to the principal thing?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Kiba said. "Yes it is."

"Then forget about even asking me," Gaara said.

"But why won't you do it?" Kiba asked.

"He's told all of the other girls that had come up to him," Naruto said. "He probably doesn't feel like telling another person."

"How do you know what he does and doesn't feel like?" Kiba asked Naruto

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, to anyone with half a brain," Kiba said.

"Look who's talking," Naruto said.

"Yeah, you," Kiba said.

"That's it!" Naruto said, ran over to Kiba and tackled him.

They started rolling around and were punching and kicking each other.

"Naruto! Kiba!" Sakura yelled, and she and the other four girls ran over to them.

The boys stood up and then both the boys and the girls started to break them apart, some of their first tries were unsuccessful.

"I'm out of here," Gaara said, and started walking over to the cafeteria door.

"Wait!" Sakura said, and got in front of him before he left.

"Listen," Gaara said. "I won't talk to the principal."

"I don't care about that!" Sakura said. "What's going on with you? Why are you making such a big deal out of just a little talk?"

"It's more than just a talk," Gaara said.

"How?" Sakura asked, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"The Hokage said that if I try to get special privileges out of being the Kazekage while I go to school here, that I can't continue going to this school at all," Gaara said.

"Then why didn't you tell Temari that?" Sakura asked.

"Can't I keep some things to myself?!" Gaara asked, getting angry.

"Shh," Sakura said trying to calm him down. "It's okay, I understand."

"Thank-you Sakura," Gaara said.

Sakura held her arms out and said, "Come on, you need a hug."

Gaara stood up, said, "No thank-you," and walked out of the cafeteria.


	9. After the fight

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 9: After the fight

"Kiba! Naruto! Cut it out!" Ino yelled. "Where's Sakura?"

Kiba and Naruto were still trying to get at each other. The boys were holding back Naruto, and the girls were holding back Kiba.

"Knock it off!" Sasuke yelled.

Back with Sakura and Gaara

Sakura followed Gaara out.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, stepping in front of him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"You already told me about your whole Kazekage situation," Sakura said. "What else could be wrong?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Gaara said.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Please tell me?"

"I can't."

Gaara walked passed Sakura down the hall.

Back at the fight

Lee stood in front of Kiba and Naruto.

"Please stop this," Lee said.

"K-Kiba, p-please stop," Hinata said.

Kiba held back, and the girls let go.

"Thank you Kiba," Ino said.

He walked back to their table, the girls following him. He sat down and Hinata sat next to him. Ino, Tenten, and Temari sat across from him. "Just then, Sakura came up and sat down next to him.

"Where were you Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

Hinata put her hand on a scratch on Kiba's cheek. Kiba grimaced as if the cut was stinging. She pulled her hand away and reached into her bag. She pulled out some medicine and looked back at the cut. It was bleeding now.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tenten asked. "You look depressed. Is it because of the fight?"

"No," Sakura said, turning away. _"Why won't he talk to me?"_

"Then what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"It's nothing," Sakura said. "I'll be fine."

Hinata dipped her hand in the medicine, got some on two fingers, and then rubbed it on Kiba's cheek. Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Temari asked.

He didn't answer.

Hinata closed the medicine, put it back in her back, and wiped the medicine on her fingers onto a napkin.

"Kiba?" Temari asked.

He looked like he was about to scream. He brought his hand up to touch the scratch, but Hinata grabbed it and put it down.

"K-Kiba, it will help," Hinata said. "J-Just leave it a-alone please."

Kiba took a gasp of breath.

"_K-Kiba," _Hinata thought.

Back with the boys

After they had let go of Naruto, they went and sat down.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said. "Just a couple of bruises. Where's Gaara?"

"All I know is that he left," Shikamaru said. "I don't know where."

Naruto looked over at the girls table. The only people he could see were Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. He looked at Sakura, then Kiba, who was about to scream, and then Hinata.

"Do you think we should find him?" Lee asked.

"No," Neji said. "He's had a lot of people come up to him today; we should just leave him alone for a while."

"You hear that Naruto?" Sasuke asked him. "Leave him alone."

Back with the girls… and Kiba

"UGH," Kiba said, holding back a scream.

"If you w-want, you could come o-over to m-my house and I c-can help you clean t-that cut," Hinata said.

"Thanks," Kiba said. "If my mom knew I got in a fight at school she'd kill me. But, if this scratch is healed up more, it will just look like I tripped down the stairs."

"A-Alright, I'll call my f-father," Hinata said, and took out a cell phone.

"So, how are you feeling now Kiba?" Temari asked him.

"Better," Kiba said. "It doesn't sting anymore."

"That's a good thing," Tenten said.

"Yeah," Kiba said. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong."

"I can't explain it," she said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"It's just something I can't explain," she said.

"Alright," Temari said. "We'll stop asking."

"So, what do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"As long as it doesn't deal with Naruto, I don't care," Kiba said.

"Don't worry, it won't be," Ino said.

"Well, um," Tenten said.

"What Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"My plans do involve Naruto," Tenten said. "But, you can't go."

"Alright then," Temari said. "Go ahead."

Tenten got up and walked over to the boys' table and sat down next to Neji.

"So, band practice at your house?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Neji said.

"We would do it at my place," Sasuke said. "But its Akatsuki poker night and my brother doesn't want us making a lot of noise."

"Okay then," Tenten said. "I'll be there."


	10. At the Hyuga Mansion

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 10: At the Hyuga Mansion

Kiba and Hinata walked to the Hyuga mansion. School had just let out. Hinata opened the Hyuga Mansion's front door, and she and Kiba stepped inside. Hanabi ran up to them.

"I-Is father h-home?" Hinata asked.

"Nope," Hanabi said. "He's running some errands."

"I-I'll be in m-my room," Hinata said.

"Wait," Hanabi said. "Who's your friend?"

"Kiba," Kiba said.

Hinata brought Kiba upstairs to her room. He sat down on her bed. She grabbed some medicines, and sat across from him on her bed.

"H-Here," Hinata said, and got some medicine on her fingers. She rubbed it on the cut on his cheek. She closed the medicine container and wiped her fingers off. She put the container up and grabbed a bandage. She put it on Kiba's cut.

Kiba felt the bandage and said, "Thanks."

They smiled at each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"I-I don't know," Hinata said.

Hinata turned around for a second and grabbed a wet cloth and a dry cloth. She turned back around and wiped the wet one across Kiba's bandage, and then wiped it again with the dry one. She turned back around and put up the cloths.

Kiba felt the bandage again. The leftover medicine was gone.

Hinata looked down at her fingers.

Kiba leaned over to Hinata. She turned around, and Kiba pressed his lips against hers. Hinata's eyes opened wide, and then slowly closed. She wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped him arms around her.

Meanwhile, in the garage

The band was rehearsing. They were playing Crushcrushcrush. Once they were finished, they all went up into Neji's room.

"We rocked!" Tenten said.

"It may be too early to tell," Sasuke said. "But yes, we rocked."

"YEAH, BRING IN THE GIGS!" Naruto said.

"We need to start searching for some gigs," Neji said.

"Can't we take a break first?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay," Sasuke said. "A little break, but then, we search for gigs."

"Got it," The others said.

Back with Hinata and Kiba

Kiba was lying down on Hinata's bed, and she was lying down next to him.

"_I can't believe I just did that," _Kiba thought._ "And she actually let me."_

"_D-Did I just d-do that?" _Hinata thought.

Kiba turned over to face her, and Hinata turned over to face him. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. They smiled at each other. He leaned in even closer to her. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both of them popped up quickly. Hinata opened the door, and Hanabi stepped inside.

"Hey, I told Neji that you were being awfully quiet," Hanabi told her. "He told me to check on you, so, what are you doing?"

"W-We were just taking a little t-time to t-think of something to d-do," Hinata answered.

"Oh, well, okay," Hanabi said. "Have you thought of anything to do yet?"

"N-No, not y-yet," Hinata said.

"Oh, well, I've got some tea party stuff that we can play with," Hanabi said. "I'll go get it." And she dashed off to her room.

"N-No…" Hinata tried to say.

"It's okay, it'll be a while before she gets back here," Kiba said, and walked over to Hinata.

She turned to face him, and he leaned closer to her.

"Got it!" Hanabi said, and dashed into the room again.

Hinata and Kiba quickly pulled away from each other.

"So, which plate sets do you guys want?" Hanabi asked.

"H-Hanabi, we're five years o-older than you, so, we've g-grown out of playing t-tea party," Hinata said.

"Oh, well, how about we play truth or dare?" Hanabi asked. "I'll go get Neji and his friends and put up my tea party stuff. Be back in a little bit."

"Okay," Kiba said.

Hanabi gathered up her tea party stuff and dashed out of the room.

Kiba put his arms around Hinata.

"Right this way," Hanabi said, luring Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten into Hinata's room.

They all sat down.

"What are we doing exactly?" Tenten asked.

"We're playing truth or dare," Hanabi said. "I'll go first."

They all turned to Hanabi.

"Um… Neji, truth or dare?" Hanabi asked.

"Truth," Neji said.

"What's the matter Hyuga?" Sasuke asked. "Can't take a dare?"

"Fine," Neji said. "Dare."

"I dare you to…" Hanabi started to say. She ran over and looked out the window. Hiashi was walking up the drive. She ran back over to them. "I dare you to run out to daddy, and tell him you're a loopy nut job."

Neji stood up and walked out side.

Hanabi ran over to the window.

Neji was outside next to Hiashi. He told him, "I'm a loopy nut job," and then ran back into Hinata's room.

Once he was back inside, Hanabi said, "It's your turn Neji."

"Alright," Neji said. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to… kiss Naruto on the lips," Neji said.

Tenten stood up and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Tenten leaned into him, and then kissed him straight on the lips.

She sat back down, and asked, "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sasuke said.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" Neji asked. "Can't take a dare?"

"Fine," Sasuke said. "Dare."

"Alright," Tenten said.


	11. Truth or Dare Continues

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare Continues

"Alright," Tenten said, looking at Sasuke. "I dare you to…"

"To?" Kiba asked.

"Hold on I'm thinking," Tenten said.

"_I guess I made the right choice choosing dare, she can't think of one," _Sasuke thought.

"I dare you to kiss Hanabi," Tenten said.

Sasuke walked over to Hanabi and kissed her on the cheek, and then sat back down.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" He asked Naruto.

"DARE!"

"I dare you to kiss Hinata on the lips," Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes opened wide.

Kiba gripped her hand, but nobody saw it.

Naruto stood up, walked over to her, kissed her on the lips, and sat back down.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Naruto asked her.

"T-Truth," she answered.

"Is it true that you can cook?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Alright, your turn."

"K-Kiba, truth or dare?" Hinata asked Kiba.

"Dare."

"Umm… I d-dare you to… umm…" Hinata said.

"Need some help?" Hanabi asked.

"P-Please."

"I dare you to kiss Tenten on the lips," Hanabi told him.

Kiba gripped Hinata's hand, and then let it go. He walked over to Tenten, kissed her on the lips, and then sat back down.

"Your turn Kiba," Hanabi said.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Kiba asked him.

"Truth."

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. "Can't take a dare?"

"No," Shikamaru said. "I just don't feel like doing one."

"Alright," Kiba said. "Is it true that you like somebody?"

"Yes," he said. "And I'm not going to tell you who it is because it's not part of the truth."

"Aw man," Naruto said.

"Hanabi, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to… kiss somebody in this room," Shikamaru said.

Hanabi stood up, and walked over and kissed Naruto on the cheek, then sat back down.

"How come you dare each other to kiss somebody on the lips when you only dare me to kiss them?" Hanabi asked. "You don't say where."

"Because we're old enough to be actually kissing someone on the lips," Neji said.

"That's not what daddy told me," Hanabi said. "He said that you can't even have a girlfriend, let alone kiss them."

"But, technically, we're old enough," Neji said.

"How old do you have to be?" Hanabi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Neji asked.

"Because, I like somebody."

"Who?" Neji asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Hanabi said.

"Shikamaru, you can tell me who you like," Naruto said. "Can't you?"

"No," Shikamaru said. "I'm not telling anybody."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because then they'll tell everyone else," Shikamaru said.

"I won't," Naruto said.

"Yes you will," Sasuke said.

"Naruto, do you like anybody?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said. "Do you like anybody Sasuke?"

"No," he said.

"Neji?" Naruto asked.

"No," he said.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tenten said.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes," she said.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Who do you like Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno," Naruto said. "The most amazing girl ever."

"Yeah," Kiba said. "She is awesome."

"Who do you like Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell, and you have to leave me alone about it," Shikamaru said. "Got it?"

"Got it," Naruto said.

"Her name is Temari," Shikamaru said.

"Who are these people?" Hanabi asked.

"Their people who go to our school," Neji said.

"Tenten, who do you like?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Tenten said.

"Kiba, who do you like?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not telling," Kiba said.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"Why won't anybody tell?" Naruto asked.


	12. Lunchtime

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 12: Lunchtime

The boys sat down at their lunch table.

"Why do we buy our lunch if we don't eat it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Have we ever even tried to eat our lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, you try it," Gaara said.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because nobody else will do it," Neji said.

"I'll do it for you Naruto," Lee said.

All of the boys stared at Lee as he took a small spoonful of soup and lift the spoon up to his mouth.

He ate the soup, held his neck and started choking.

Naruto put his hands together and smacked them against Lee's back.

His choking stopped and he fell over.

"How was it?" Neji asked.

"Terrible," he said.

"I would think so," Shikamaru said.

"Gaara?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Gaara, who's that girl that's calling your name?" Naruto asked.

"Girl?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara!" The voice said again.

Gaara turned around to see who was calling his name.

"Gaara!" The girl called again.

Gaara stood up.

"Matsuri?" Gaara asked.

Sure enough, the sand village girl, Matsuri, was running toward Gaara, tripping on the way.

"Gaara," Matsuri said once she reached Gaara. "I've been looking for you, but I couldn't find you. You think it'd be easy to find the Kazekage in the Sand Village."

"Matsuri," Gaara said. "Calm down."

"But whenever I went to the Kazekage Mansion, no one was there," Matsuri said. "And whenever I called, no one would answer. And I looked around the high school, but I couldn't find you."

"Matsuri," Gaara said.

"But after switching schools, I've finally found you," Matsuri said. "But I was really worried that I would never see you again."

"Matsuri," Gaara said again, for the third time.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Calm down," Gaara said. "You've found me."

"I know," Matsuri said. "It's just that I'm so happy that I did."

"Matsuri," Gaara said. "It's okay."

"Gaara?" Lee asked.

"Yes Lee?"

"Who's that?" Lee asked, referring to Matsuri.

"Oh, this is my old student Matsuri," Gaara said.

"Who are you guys?" Matsuri asked.

"Lee," Lee said, still on the floor.

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto," Naruto said, staring at Lee on the floor.

"Shikamaru."

"Gaara, are these your friends?" Matsuri asked, turning back to Gaara.

"Somewhat," Gaara said. "I think."

"Can I sit with you guys?" Matsuri asked.

"Cool with me," Naruto said.

"Sure," Neji said.

"Alright," Sasuke said.

"Yes, please," Lee said.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said.

"Go ahead," Gaara said, and sat back down.

Matsuri looked at Naruto and Lee, whom were sitting next to Gaara.

Lee sat up, and he and Naruto looked at her.

She smiled at them.

Lee scooted over, and Matsuri sat down next to Gaara.

"So, how have you been?" Matsuri asked.

"Fine," Gaara said.

"Where've you been?" Matsuri asked.

"Here," Gaara said.

"And when you're not here?" Matsuri asked.

"Around Konoha and Suna," Gaara said.

"Why aren't you eating your lunch?" Matsuri asked him, looking down at his tray.

"The food isn't edible," Gaara said. "And, why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because, I haven't seen you in a while, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Matsuri answered.

"So, Matsuri," Lee said. "What do you like to do?"

"A lot of things," Matsuri answered.

"Well," Lee said. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I like to train," Matsuri said. _"Just for you Gaara, so you can see how strong I can be."_

"Really?" Lee asked. "I know the perfect person for you to train with."

"Lee," Neji said. "No."

"But Gai-sensei is perfect at training," Lee said.

"I think she would rather train in Suna," Neji said. "You know, to be closer to her home."

"I sure would," Matsuri said. _"And to be closer to Gaara."_

"Do you like to listen to music?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Matsuri said. "Sometimes when I'm not training."

"Well, that's great," Naruto said. "Because we're in a band."

"Who's 'we'?" Matsuri asked.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and I," Naruto said.

"And it's good to train," Lee said.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Matsuri asked.

"Yes," Gaara said. "I'm fine."


	13. The News

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 13: The News

"Are you sure Gaara?" Matsuri asked. "You're quieter than usual."

"Can I talk to you Matsuri?" Gaara asked.

"Sure Gaara," Matsuri said.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the far side of the cafeteria, Matsuri following him.

"Listen Matsuri," Gaara said. "I know that you're glad to see me…"

"But you're not glad to see me," Matsuri said. "Are you?"

"I didn't say that," Gaara said.

"You were probably going to though," Matsuri said. "I get it; I'll leave you alone and just go back to Suna."

"Matsuri, listen to me," Gaara said. "I just want you to stop with all of the questions. I can't draw to much attention to myself. If I do, I'll get expelled."

"Okay," Matsuri said. "I'll stop with the questions. I just was so glad to see you that I couldn't stop."

"It's okay," Gaara said, and walked back over to the boy's table.

"Gaara," Sakura said, walking up to him. "I need to talk to you."

"_Sh…" _Gaara's thoughts were interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be over at the girls table?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's a girls table?" Matsuri asked.

"No, we can sit wherever we want, it's just that mostly girls sit there," Sakura said. "And, Kiba sits there."

"I'd still call it the girls table," Naruto said, and started laughing.

"That's just mean Naruto," Sakura said, and started walking away.

"Wait, Sakura," Naruto said, and accidentally stuck his foot out in the aisle.

Sakura tripped over his foot, and realized that she didn't hit the ground. She looked up to see the face of Uchiha Sasuke, staring down at her.

"I am so sorry," Sakura said, her face turning red.

She stood up and quickly walked over to the girls table.

"What happened?" Ino asked. "Why is your face red?"

"My face is red?" Sakura asked, as if she didn't know.

"Yeah," Temari said.

"Well, I accidentally fell onto Sasuke's lap," Sakura said.

Just then, Kiba walked up and sat in between Sakura and Hinata.

"Kiba, your scratch is healed," Temari said.

"Yeah," Kiba said. "I guess that medicine really worked."

"Wow," Ino said. "Great job Hinata."

Just then, the voice over the loud speaker said, "Will Kiba Inuzuka please report to the front office."

"Got to go, that's my mom," Kiba said. "I'd like to thank my support team from keeping me from doing something stupid."

Kiba went around and kissed Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari on their heads in that order. But, when he got back to Hinata, he kissed her on the lips, and then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Bow chika wow wow," Ino said, looking at Hinata.

"You and Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"You go girl," Tenten said.

"Wow," Temari said.

Hinata blushed at smiled at them.

"I'm gonna go try to talk to Gaara again," Sakura said. "Is my face still red?"

"Nope," Tenten said.

Sakura walked over to the boy's table again.

"Gaara," she said. "Will you please talk to me?"

Gaara stood up and walked back over to the far side of the cafeteria, this time, Sakura following him.

"Gaara, what happened the other day?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri didn't stop watching them talk.

"Matsuri, are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Matsuri said, still not taking her eyes off of them.

"Then, why are you watching them?" Naruto asked.

"I have my reasons," Matsuri said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"They're my reasons, not yours," Matsuri said.

"Why did you just walk away from me?" Sakura asked. "Was something still bothering you?"

"I just didn't want a hug," Gaara said.

"It sounded like something else was bothering you," Sakura said.

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked.

"I'm naturally concerned about some things," Sakura said. "Especially, when something's bothering one of my friends."

"It was nothing," Gaara said.

"Why don't you talk to anybody?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't have to," Gaara said, getting angrier.

"That's exactly why people weren't you friends before!" Sakura said, getting angry, and annoyed. She put her hand over her mouth.

Gaara walked away from her.

Sakura followed him.

"Gaara, I'm so…"

"They weren't my friends because they were scared of me," Gaara said.

"Yes," Sakura said. "But not now. You have a ton of friends now."

"Sakura," Gaara said. "Nothing was bothering me before."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't trust me?"

"No, no, I do," Sakura said.

"Then believe me," Gaara said. "Nothing was wrong."

"I believe you," Sakura said. "You want that hug now?"

"No," Gaara said, and walked out into the hall.

Sakura walked back to the girls' table and sat down.

"Gaara!" Matsuri said, and ran out into the hall after Gaara.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked.


	14. With the Girls

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Songs

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

……………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 14: With the Girls

"Tenten," Sakura said. "Your being quieter than usual."

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Is everything okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said. "It's just that I keep thinking about that day after school when we played truth or dare."

"When?" Temari asked.

"When I had band rehearsal and Hinata was healing Kiba's scratch," Tenten said.

"I-I remember," Hinata said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Ino asked. "Did you get dared to kiss somebody?"

"Yeah," Tenten said. "I got dare to kiss somebody, but I hated it. I don't want to think about that."

"Who did you have to kiss?" Temari asked.

"Naruto," Tenten said. "But, what I'm thinking about is what he was asking all of us."

"What did he ask you?" Sakura asked.

"He asked us all if we liked somebody," Tenten said.

"Well," Ino said. "What did you all answer?"

"Shikamaru started it with a truth, and he said he did like somebody," Tenten said. "But, I can't tell you who it is."

"Darn," Temari said. "Well, what did the rest of you answer?"

"I answered yes," Tenten said. "Sasuke no, Neji no, Naruto yes, Hinata yes, Kiba yes, and Hanabi likes someone too."

"Who's Hanabi?" Sakura asked.

"M-My little s-sister," Hinata said.

"You like someone Tenten?" Ino asked, getting excited. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I didn't recognize it until last night," Tenten said.

"You like Naruto?!" Temari asked.

"NO!" Tenten said.

"Then who?" Sakura asked.

"I know who Naruto likes too," Tenten said. "He likes you, Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"He said you were the most amazing girl ever," Tenten said.

"That's really sweet," Sakura said.

"Don't try to change the subject," Ino said. "We're asking who you like Tenten."

"I like somebody," Sakura said.

"Tenten first, then Sakura," Temari said.

"Fine," Tenten said. "I'll tell you."

"Well," Ino said. "Who is it?"

"Neji Hyuga," Tenten said. "I don't know why I like him though."

"Really?" Temari asked. "You don't?"

"No," Tenten said.

"Sakura, who do you like?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said. "But, I don't know why I do. And after hearing what Naruto said, I really don't know why."

"I like somebody," Ino said.

"Who?" Temari asked.

"I… I… I really can't tell you," Ino said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Ino said. "I... I… I just can't."

"Because you're not sure if you like him anymore?" Tenten asked.

"Or, because he's seeing another girl?" Temari asked.

"He's seeing another girl," Ino said. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay," Sakura said. "We understand."

"Temari," Tenten said. "Do you like anybody?"

"At the moment, no," Temari said. "But later in time, maybe."

Tenten let out a sigh.

"Are you still trying to figure out why you like Neji?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Tenten said. "And I'm also remembering that he said he didn't like any one."

"I'm sorry Tenten," Temari said.

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. "And didn't he say he didn't like anybody?"

"Yep," Tenten said.

"Then," Sakura said. "Maybe I should try things with Naruto, I mean, he is really sweet."

Ino let out a sigh.

"It's okay Ino," Temari said. "You'll get him someday, or, like somebody else."

"Your right," Ino said. "I have nothing to worry about."

With Gaara and Matsuri

"Matsuri," Gaara said. "Would I have walked into the hall by myself if I wanted somebody with me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Matsuri said. "Did she hurt you?"

"Who, Sakura?" Gaara asked. "She didn't hurt me, she was trying to help."

"Well, it looks like she's not doing a good job," Matsuri said. "Where's Temari?"

"In the cafeteria," Gaara said.

"Thank you," Matsuri said, and ran back into the cafeteria.

"Temari!" Matsuri yelled, running over to Temari.

"Matsuri?" Temari asked once she turned around.

"Temari, I need your help," Matsuri said.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I transferred here," Matsuri said.

"It's great to see you," Temari said.

"You too," Matsuri said. "But listen, I need some advice."

"Sit down," Temari said. "I'll be glad to help."


	15. Love Hurts

Chapter 15:

Love Hurts… Most of the Time

Again, don't own any of the songs or Naruto or anything like that

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and stuff. I know I've been gone for a while, but thanks anyway! I'm back now! I'd love to here some of your ideas that I can put in my story…if your interested, I'll try and work toward some of them…Well, on with the story!**

………………………………………………………………………

**READ UP TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T! I MEAN IT!**

"So, what's up Matsuri?" Temari asked.

"It's your brother," Matsuri said. "I just can't get through to him."

"No one can," Sakura said, her eye twitching.

"Oh," Matsuri said. "Do you like him?"

"No," all of the girls said.

"Okay," Matsuri said. "But you know my whole situation… right Temari?"

"Yup."

"So, how do I get through to him?"

"Yes, how do you?" Sakura asked. "Because I'd love to know."

"This isn't about you," Ino said, putting her hand in front of Sakura's face. "It's about… who are you?"

"Matsuri."

"Right," Ino said.

"He just takes a little getting used to," Temari said. "If you get to really… and I mean REALLY… get to know him, then you can weasel yourself around his defense system, and strike him straight in the heart."

"AND THEN YOU ACHIEVE SUCCESS!" Ino said. "IT WORKS EVERYTIME." …She just now realized that she was standing up on the lunch table in her food.

"Umm…" Tenten said.

"MAN!" Ino said, struggling down. "I like these shoes."

Hinata covered her mouth.

"A little over passionate," Sakura teased.

Ino rubbed to food she rubbed off of her shoe with her finger on Sakura's face.

"INO!" Sakura screamed.

"A little overly dramatic," Ino mocked. "It's just food Sakura."

"FOOD THAT CAME OFF OF YOU DURTY, STINKY, OUTSIDE WALKING, TRASHY…"

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK I DO IN THESE SHOES?!" Ino questioned. "AND YOU THINK MY SHOES ARE TRASHY?!"

"YES!" Sakura said. "JUST LIKE YOU! MISS LIKE-A-GUY-THAT'S- ALREADY-GOT-A-GIRLFRIEND!"

"OH, IT IS ON NOW!" Ino yelled.

The boys all looked their way, noticing them screaming without the girls noticing it themselves.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Temari said, and led Matsuri out of the cafeteria.

"G-Girls," Hinata spoke up. "I-Is this r-really necessary?"

"YES!" Both of the screamed at her.

Hinata cowered back.

"She's got a point," Tenten said. "This is really dramatic over shoes."

"NO IT ISN'T!" They screamed at Tenten.

"Well, excuse me," Tenten said.

"What are you girls screaming about exactly?" Neji asked.

"Apparently, something very important," Tenten said.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Something annoying?" Sasuke asked. "No doubt."

"Shoes," Tenten explained.

"What's all over her face?" Lee asked, noticing the smeared food on Sakura's face.

"M-Mashed potatoes," Hinata piped up, still kind of afraid of the girls.

"And why?" Gaara asked, walking to Naruto's side.

"Ino put it there," Tenten kept explaining.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said.

"Yup," Tenten said, and walked off.

The boys and Hinata followed after her, leaving Naruto behind with Ino and Sakura. He walked up to their sides, grabbed their hands, and said, "Alright girls, I want a good, clean fight. No cheap shots, no hair pulling, and no scratching." He put their fists together, backed up, and yelled, "DING, DING!"

To Matsuri and Temari

"So, you get what you have to do?" Temari asked Matsuri.

"Just weasel around his defense systems and nail it to him straight in the heart," Matsuri said, and pounded her fist into her hand.

"Stick it to him straight, Matsuri. One good, clean shot. Scream it to him. Scream that you one hundred percent completely without a doubt head-over-heels in love with him."

Matsuri's eyes opened wide. "I'M NOT I LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Are you sure? You sure look like it."

"Positive. I just like him. … I am in love with him, aren't I?" Matsuri asked pitifully weeping in defeat.

"At a girl," Temari said as she patted her on the back.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't fell right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore," Sasuke and Tenten sang. (Part of Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee)

Everyone clapped.

"So what did you guys think?" Tenten asked, breathing heavily.

"That was…AWESOME!" Lee shouted. "SO FULL OF YOUTH! THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT IN THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Oh, shut up with the youth stuff," Sasuke said, also breathing heavily.

"_We're on our way," _Tenten thought.


	16. Falling for You

**Okay sweet, sweet readers. Time to entertain you some more! But, you have to promise me one thing. If you want a certain idea to be in this very story, you will tell me. Okay? Just, please review. I know I've been gone for a while… I got grounded and my mom took away my computer. So, we've got a lot of catching up to do. PROMISE NOT TO LOSE INTEREST! I'M BACK NOW! OKAY? BACK I TELL YOU! …Sorry, I'm a little hyper… just ate candy. Anyway… Read and Review! DO IT! Lol… Oh, and I have a new story Coming… tell you about that later… okay? OKAY! ON TO THE… whatever… yeah…**

**READ TOP NOW! NOW! NOW!... ECHO! ECHO! ECHO!**

"So, you guys really like it?" Tenten asked, excited.

"Really!" Lee said. "It was very youthful and exciting. I think you will have a lot of fans. You will surely make a lot of money. Please, do not forget us little people."

"Yeah, and we can use our money to buy Lee coupons for $2 off of his next hair cut," Sasuke muttered, walking off with the guys following him.

"I w-wonder what S-Sakura and Ino are doing," Hinata said.

"Probably rolling around in a bed of mashed potatoes," Tenten snickered.

"W-We should go see," Hinata stated, and started to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Warning!" Tenten shouted, and jumped in front of Hinata with her arms spread out, trying to block her off. "Take another step and you risk becoming a human food item."

Hinata giggled.

One part of the reason was because of what she was saying. Another part was because of the way she was standing. The last part was because of how ridiculous her voice sounded when she tried to make it deep and sound like a warning label on a bottle of shampoo. … She giggled mainly for the last reason.

"Do you dare accept this challenge?" Tenten asked, still holding her pose and trying to make her voice sound deep and echo.

"Yes," Hinata so 'bravely' said as she stepped past Tenten, who merely continued to walk behind her.

Before they even reached the cafeteria, Tsunade, the principle, came walking up to them, holding up Sakura, Ino, and Naruto by their collars.

"Do these three belong to you?" Tsunade asked them, trying to keep her voice stable, but not really succeeding. Her eye was twitching…

"Yes," Tenten said.

Hinata huddled around Tenten and whispered, "N-Naruto is n-not with us."

"Relax," Tenten whispered back. "I need him for the band. I can't risk getting him I trouble. We'll just take him back to the guys as soon as she's gone."

"O-Okay," Hinata said, sounding unsure.

Tenten, sensing this, told her, "What's there to be unsure of? We wait for her to walk down the hall, turn a corner, and stop watching us and we return him."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I'm releasing these three into your care. But no more mashed potato wars." She glared at the three of them.

"Sorry ma'am," Ino and Sakura said, and hung their heads.

"I told them I wanted a good, clean fight," Naruto restated his words.

Tsunade left her glare at just him.

"I mean," Naruto said, getting scared. "Sorry ma'am." He hung his head.

"Take good care of them," Tsunade said, and walked off.

"Come on Naruto!" Tenten said as if she were luring a dog. She pulled out a cookie and said, "Naruto, here boy."

"Cookie?" Naruto asked frantically. "COOKIE!" He got down on all fours and chased after the cookie.

"HOLY S…" Tenten nearly screamed, but cut it off when she quickly ran down the hallway.

"COOKIE!" Naruto screamed and chased Tenten.

Tenten screamed.

The girls ran after her.

"Just think if it was ramen," Sakura said as they ran.

Tenten screamed again, and then all of a sudden, she stopped running. She was on the ground. She crashed into a wall and fell over. She was so overwhelmed in her fear that she didn't feel the pain.

The six guys stared down at her. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, and Neji's eyes were all on her. Then, they went away.

She sat up and noticed that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had crashed into them and knocked them over.

Naruto somehow landed on top of the pile, on top of Hinata. He scurried off and stole Tenten's cookie and ran off down the hall screaming, "COOKIE!"

Hinata stood up and walked over to Tenten.

Sakura looked up and blushed. She was staring straight at Sasuke's face.

"Could you get off Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"I would, but Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji were on top of me," she told him. Why does it seem that nobody knows their first names in this school?

"Just squirm through them," he said. "I think you can fit. You're a girl."

Sakura looked around her. "I'm a girl. I think I can't."

"And why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"… And why not?" Sasuke repeated his question.

"Because you're a guy."

"So…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "You're trying to tell me that you can't go through there because you're afraid that you'll hurt yourself?"

"Exactly."

"Get off!" Sasuke yelled at the guys. "…Isn't this the second time you've fallen on me Haruno?"

"No," she lied. Again with her last name?

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Get off!" He yelled louder.

Lee scrambled off, then Neji, then Ino, and then Shikamaru.

"Off Haruno," Sasuke said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"… I can't feel my legs."

"Haruno," Sasuke accused.

"I'm not lying, I can't Uchiha!" Ha! Playing his own game. "Why would I lie?"

"Have you seen my fan girls? They'd kill to be in your position."

"Help me Uchiha!"

"How? You're on top of me."

Sakura looked around. The others had left. "Great."


	17. I don't want to leave

**I know I haven't written on this story in quite a while, but I was thinking of ideas, and writing chapters for my other NejiTen Fic **_**Unluckily Lucky**_** and my new SasuSaku Fic **_**Heaven Didn't want Me**_** so, I hope you enjoy this chapter…. I do not own Naruto, any of the songs, or any associations of either.**

Tenten took in a deep breath. This was her first time going to the Hyuga Mansion alone. She was just going to see Hinata, but Hyuga, Neji living in the same house made this a problem. She took in another deep breath, and brought her shaking fist up to the door.

"Stop shaking. Be a man," she told herself, and then backtracked. "Be braver than you are right now," she corrected, and then planted three firm knocks on the huge mansion door.

The door opened with a large creak, and a tiny maid stood in the doorway. "May I help you?" She asked in a nasally voice.

"I'm here to see Hinata," Tenten told her, gaining back her courage. They had homework they had to do, and Tenten thought it would e quicker and easier if she did it with Hinata.

"She just left with Master Hiashi to the furniture store," she told her, sounding like she didn't care about Tenten at all. "So sorry."

"It's okay," Tenten said, and it was. She could always go to Temari, Sakura, or Ino's house.

Just then, Tenten's phone vibrated in her pocket, indicating she had a new text message. She pulled out her phone, flipped it open, and read the new text.

"Come in if you'd like," the little maid told her, and left the doorway.

Without thinking, or looking, Tenten stepped in the mansion, and shut the huge door behind her.

**Tenten-**

**Sorry for bailing on you, but my father forced me to go to the furniture store with him to pick out new couches for the family room. You can wait for me in my room. Hopefully this won't take too long. Sorry, again.**

**-Hinata**

"_Well, at least she didn't forget about me," _Tenten thought, closed her phone, and headed up the stairs to Hinata's room.

"Tenten?" She head a familiar voice come from behind her that sent chills down her spine. Neji's voice.

"Hi Neji," she said without turning around. _"This isn't any different than any of the other times you've seen him, so just, keep cool,"_ she thought.

"Why are you here?" he asked her curiously.

"I came to do homework with Hinata. She told me to wait for her in her room until she got back," she answered.

"You can come in my room if you'd like," he told her politely, and stepped past her.

She watched him walk down the hall, and then turn in a doorway. She sighed, left her homework on Hinata's queen-sized bed, and followed Neji into his room.

She walked over and sat on his bed carefully, while he ventured inside his closet.

"I see you've decided to take me up on my offer," he said from within his closet.

"Yeah," was all she said. She carefully grabbed Neji's base guitar leaning against the wall, and put it in playing position. She strummed the strings of the guitar, and then attempted to play the baseline of _Crushcrushcrush_.

Neji must have heard her, because he came out of the closet, and leaned against the wall, watching her.

She made a mistake, and he walked over to her. He placed his hand over hers on the neck of the guitar, and placed it in the correct position, but did not take his hand away. He adjusted her other hand, and left his hand on top of hers again. Then, he strummed the correct stings, adjusting his hands every now and again.

"That's how you play it," he told her after he was done, but still did not remove his hands.

"Oh," she practically breathed out. She turned her head, only to see Neji's head next to hers, his face in front of hers, just watching her. "Thank you," she breathed out again, and tried to keep from blushing.

"No problem," he said slowly, and his face started drifting closer to hers, and she found hers drifting closer to his.

Their eyes slowly drifted closed, and kept getting closer and closer to each other until their lips met.

Tenten's hand drifted up to his cheek, and she was careful to leave a hand on the neck of the guitar so she wouldn't drop it.

Neji's hand tightened on Tenten's that was still holding the guitar, while his other hand drifted down her side to her hip, across her hip to the bottom of her back, and then up her back as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss in any way he could.

Tenten's hand drifted from Neji's cheek to his neck, and stayed there as she pushed herself closer to him, staying careful with the guitar.

"_Screw the guitar,"_ little devil Tenten said to her. _"This is your man!"_

"_It's his guitar, if she drops it, it will ruin the moment,"_ little angel Tenten argued.

Neji adjusted Tenten's arm so that she could lean the guitar against the bed, and then his hand held hers.

Tenten intertwined their fingers, and moved as close to him as she possibly could.

Neji pushed Tenten back, remember that she was sitting on the bed, so that she was lying on top of it. He adjusted his hand to her hip, and slowly traveled up and down her side.

Tenten shifted under Neji, bringing him closer to her any way she possibly could, and shifted her hand from his neck down his back. She tightened her grip on his hand. She pressed her hand harder on Neji's back, bringing them closer and closer with every move she made.

Neji pulled away, only slightly, so that their lips only brushed each others. They were both breathing heavily.

"Well," that was…sudden," Neji said after a moment of silence and heavy breathing. His lips brushed over hers with every word.

"But, I thought you said you didn't like anybody," Tenten said, still breathing heavily, her lips brushing Neji's. "You know, when Naruto kept asking us if we liked anybody."

"I lied," he said, and then smirked.

She laughed.

"You said you did like somebody," Neji recalled. "Am I ruining his chances with you?"

She laughed again. "Nope, you were the one," she said.

Neji smirked again, and then brought his lips down to meet Tenten's gently. He pulled away again after a short kiss.

"If we like each other, it's the perfect match, right?" He asked.

She smiled. "I hope so," she said, and then brought her lips up to reach Neji's, and pulled away again.

"Me too," he said, and brought his face closer to Tenten's.

"You drive me crazy when you do that," she confessed.

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"Bring your face real close to mine, or touch me, or any close contact with you," she told him.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't touch you?" Neji asked.

"No," Tenten flat out said, and brought her hand that had previously been on his back up to his color, and she pulled him down to kiss her again.

His hand traveled up her side, down to her mid thigh, and back up again. He kept repeating this while his hand gripped Tenten's.

Tenten's hand slipped back to the back of his neck.

Neji pulled away again, both of them breathing heavily again, and brought his head down to kiss her neck. "So, you don't want me to stop touching you or coming into close contact with you?" He asked, his breath beating against her neck.

"Or course not," Tenten said, closing her eyes.

"Okay," he said, and kissed her neck again, a little bit higher up. His hand drifted to the bottom of her shirt, and he lifted it slightly, leaving his hand on the bare part of her stomach showing.

A light blush highlighted her cheeks, but she didn't let it affect her, she stayed as calm as she could.

He brought his head up, and kissed her cheek, while his hand traveled up about a half of a centimeter. His other hand was still intertwined with hers.

Tenten rested her hand on his back.

He kissed her lips lightly, and then pulled away.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"Five-thirty," he answered, and let go of her hand. He rolled over so that he was lying next to her, grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers again.

"I don't want to go home," she groaned.

"You don't have to yet," he whispered to her.

"That's one of the good things about loving alone, you decide when you want to return," she said.

"Mmhm," Neji said, and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

A moment of silence passed, and then she asked Neji, "What are you thinking about?"

"You, of course," he told her.

"Nice to know," she said.

"What about you?" He asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"When I want to go home," she told him. "Because I don't want to leave you yet."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I don't want to leave you ever."

"Is that a promise?" She asked him.

"Absolutely," he answered.


	18. Party Time

**Well, I haven't written on this story in about three years it would seem. But, to all my faithful readers, it lives on! I still love you guys, though I'm not totally in love with this story. I'm on a quest to the finish. BOOYAH! .., Read on. I still own nothing.**

Life sucked. Royally and painfully sucked. Well, for Tenten anyway.

"What do you mean the gig was cancelled?" Tenten exclaimed, strangling Lee.

Guy was planning on throwing a huge party for the faculty of the school, and even some of his most "youthful" students. After weeks of begging, Lee finally managed to convince Guy to hire _Sweet Poison_ for the entertainment, until…

"Well, Guy-sensei told me this morning that nobody accepted his invitation for his 'Burning Youth' party," Lee explained.

"This sucks!" Tenten groaned, pushing Lee away. "We were so close to actually having a well-paying gig!"

"Calm down, Tenten," Neji said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find another one soon. There's no need to worry."

"Or try to kill me," Lee muttered, rubbing his neck.

"But we were so close," Naruto whined, and beat his head against the wall. "I need to comfort ramen."

"Comfort ramen?" Gaara asked. "There are different emotions for your ramen?"

"No, I just eat them in different situations," Naruto explained. "There's comfort ramen, celebratory ramen—"

"Nobody cares, baka," Sasuke said, cutting Naruto off. "The point is, Naruto's eats ramen all the time, no matter what the situation, and we don't have a gig."

"Sasuke has a point," Shikamaru sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"_Nothing_?" Tenten asked, appalled. "Oh, we're going to do _something_."

The boys each gave her questioning look when she gave an evil grin. Suddenly, Tenten flew down the hall and the guys feared for their lives, but chased after her nonetheless.

"Guy-sensei!" Tenten yelled, entering the gym where he was lifting weights. "We need to talk."

"Tenten!" Guy cheered. "Life treating you good?"

"Not really," Tenten muttered. "You see, I was really looking forward to performing for all of those people at your party. But, now that the party's cancelled, I have nothing to look forward to!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but nobody wanted to come," Guy said, picking up a heavier weight.

"Did you tell everyone you had a hot new band playing?" Tenten asked as the rest of the guys filed in behind her.

"No, I didn't tell them that part," Guy said, thinking. "Do you really think that'd get people to come?"

"Of course it would!" Naruto cheered. "Girls love me! Tell them I'm there, and they'll flock the place."

"Girls can't stand you," Sasuke pointed out.

"Tell them Sasuke's there, and they'll flock the place," Naruto corrected, giving Guy a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin.

The rest of the guys rolled their eyes, except for Lee who mirrored Naruto's expression.

"I didn't think of that," Guy said, setting down his weights. "If you kids can go around with some advertising of that, the party might be back on."

"And we still get the money?" Naruto asked. The dollar signs were practically glittering in his eyes.

"Yes," Guy said, flashing Naruto a grin. The sunlight reflected off his teeth. "Heck, I'll even pay you double if you get people to show up."

"Leave it to us, Guy-sensei," Lee cheered, and raced out the gym. He stopped when he noticed no one was following him. "Comrades, come on! There is work to be done!"

"I was kind of hoping he'd keep running," Sasuke muttered.

"Same here," Gaara sighed, shaking his head.

"We won't let you down, Guy-sensei," Tenten cheered. "Let's get this show on the road."

Everyone groaned, but started to make plans as they exited the gym.

XxX

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be a party pooper," Naruto whined.

They were all sitting in a circle in a small, cramped classroom, all the guys and girls. Tenten decided they'd need some extra help if they wanted to get a lot of people to make an appearance at the party. (Naruto refused until he discovered they didn't have to pay him.)

"No, baka," Sasuke said. "I'm not going to walk around the school shirtless with the advertisement painted on my chest."

Kiba, Tenten, and Temari were all howling with laughter while the other girls blushed and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"You got to admit, it would definitely be a head turner," Tenten said, giving Naruto a high-five.

"Don't encourage him, Tenten," Shikamaru sighed. "He'll keep insisting."

"I'll do it!" Lee chimed in, ready to take off his shirt.

"No!" they all yelled at once.

Lee looked depressed until Sakura piped up. "We mean, don't you think it would just make all the guys jealous of how fit you are and make them not want to go?"

"Nice save," Temari whispered, giving Sakura a low-five.

"W-We could bake cupcakes," Hinata suggested.

"That's a good idea," Kiba said. "Then, we just stand aside and hand them out, telling people to go to the party."

"That'll never work!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes it will," Gaara shot him down. "You just don't like the idea because Kiba likes it."

Kiba smirked while Naruto gaped like a fish.

"I could print up some advertisements to put at the table," Shikamaru said. "We could hand them out with the cupcakes."

"And we could make posters to hang up at the stand and around school so that everybody knows," Ino cheered.

"We need to think of a different name besides 'Guy's Burning Youth Party'," Neji pointed out. "With a name like that, nobody will want to go."

"How about just saying, 'Sick party at," and then insert the address, 'featuring the band _Sweet Poison_?" Tenten suggested.

"That could work," Sasuke said. "So, is it all agreed that we do cupcakes, posters, and additional ads?"

Everyone cheered and put their hands in a circle.

"This party is going to be sweet!" Tenten exclaimed.

XxX

"Do I have marker on my face?" Tenten asked Neji as they lay across his bedroom floor making posters for the upcoming party.

Neji swiped his teal marker across her cheek with a grin. "You do now."

Tenten dotted his nose with purple and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Everything was going according to plan. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke were printing up flyers to post around _everywhere_, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata were baking chocolate _and_ vanilla cupcakes to hand out as bribes, and everyone else was making posters to hang around the school in various places.

"Do you think we can actually pull this off?" Tenten asked, making a few last adjustments on her poster.

"I think we can get at least _some_ people to come," Neji said. "Anything is better than none."

"True."

XxX

"Cupcakes suck," Kiba complained. "Flour. Gets. Everywhere."

"Quit complaining," Sakura chastised. "We'll never get this done if you keep yapping."

"Oh, so now I'm _yapping_?" Kiba asked, burying his hand in a bowl full of flour.

"Yes," Sakura, said, stirring the mix.

Hinata was frosting the ones already completed, and when she looked up from her purple masterpiece, Kiba had already fired the first shot: A handful of flour straight into Sakura's face. Sakura gaped at him and then lodged a spoonful of the mix at him. Kiba ducked out the way, but not before it nailed him in the shoulder. After those shots, all of the ingredients went flying after each other.

"Guys, y-you're wasting our m-materials," Hinata called out, but they didn't hear her. They were making a mess everywhere. Hinata was just thankful it wasn't her kitchen.

XxX

"I have a cramp!" Naruto howled, rolling around on the floor. "I'm going to diiiiieeee!"

Gaara and Temari rolled their eyes. Matsuri looked disturbed. Lee was concerned.

"Naruto! Hang in there!" he exclaimed. "I'll get you an ice pack!"

Lee started to run out of the room when Gaara grabbed his ankle and tripped him. "He'll be fine."

"Stop your blubbering," Temari said, throwing a box of markers at Naruto's head. "We need to get as many posters done as possible."

"Ow!" Naruto whined, attempting to clutch both his arm and his head.

Matsuri sighed. "Is he always like this?"

Temari and Gaara nodded. Naruto ignored them and went back to writhing in pain. They continued to doodle on the posters, ignoring Naruto's cries for attention. Eventually, he gave up and said, "I'm gonna go watch TV," running out of the room before anyone could catch him.

XxX

"That's an amazing design!" Ino cooed, patting Shikamaru on the back.

"This'll work," Sasuke said, smirking. "This will _definitely_ work."

Shikamaru took a mock bow and went back to working on his computer.

They were all in Shikamaru's room, crowded around his laptop: Shikamaru and Sasuke sitting in two desk chairs and Ino crowded up on the desk.

"We should make someone wear signs and dance," Ino suggested, a mischievous grin playing on her face.

They all looked at each other and said in unison, "Naruto," before getting back to work on the ads.

XxX

The next day, everything was set up perfectly. The gang had set up a table at the front of the school, catching people as they walked through the door. Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba were standing behind the table, handing out the cupcakes they had made. Naruto and Lee had gone through with Ino's idea of wearing signs and dancing, and everyone else was handing out flyers.

"This will _so_ work," Tenten told Neji. "I don't know why I was worrying before. Everyone's stopping to check out the scene."

"Well, with a group of people handing out flyers and cupcakes and two dancing idiots, how can they not?" Neji asked, smirking.

Tenten laughed and gave him a high-five, then continued to move around and hand out flyers.

"The flyers look great, Shikamaru," Ino complemented. "We did a great job."

"And the cupcakes look delicious," Sakura said, flashing smiled to her two little helpers.

"If only their dancing was better," Temari sighed, motioning to Naruto and Lee, who were currently engaged in a robot competition.

Sasuke face-palmed.

"I think I can help," Ino said, winking at Temari.

She handed her flyers to Shikamaru and walked over to dance with the guys, causing a few more people to stare. Ino had always been an exceptionally good dancer.

"More people are starting notice us!" Kiba cheered.

"Let's kick it into high gear!" Tenten called as a more people crowded their stand.

"This is so going to work!" Sakura cheered, and started handing out cupcakes to the pleading hands.

XxX

At Guy's party, half of the people that approached their stand made an appearance.

"I think they mostly did it for the food," Kiba sighed, shaking his head.

"How un-youthful!" Lee cried, outraged.

"Quiet, you guys!" Ino chastised. "I'm trying to listen to the band."

_Sweet Poison_ had started playing when the guests started to arrive. They were already halfway through their prepared show.

"You guys rock!" Sakura cheered, dancing with the other girls in the crowd.

Kiba and Hinata joined them, dancing with each other, and, soon, Lee joined in…dancing like a spazz.

"Lee, you ruin everything!" Ino exclaimed.

Once the band was finished with their last song, Tenten made an announcement.

"Alright, guys, did everyone enjoy that?" she asked the crowd. They cheered in response. "Well, we're tired as heck up here, so we're going to take a break and play some automated music."

The DJ, Shino, cranked up some music, and everybody cheered and spilled onto the dancefloor.

"You guys were amazing!" Sakura said, hugging Tenten. Naruto reached for a hug, but Sakura rejected him.

"Thanks," Tenten laughed. She felt someone grab her hand, and, when she turned, she saw it was Neji. They exchanged smiles and he led her out onto the dance floor.

"How do you think we did?" Tenten asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think we're worthy of a record label," he chuckled, putting his hands on her waist.

Tenten smiled, and stood up on the tips of her toes, giving Neji a quick kiss. He returned her smile.

"Do you think Guy invited any music producers?"

"I doubt it."

"But it would be awesome if he did, right? We could get discovered!"

"One step at a time, Tenten."

"Well, I'm just saying that—"

Neji cut her off with a kiss.

"Point taken."

**Thank you guys so much for supporting this story. I'll admit, it's not even close to some of my best writing, but I stuck with it until the end. I thought it'd be nice to end it with an upbeat chapter. Keep the NejiTen alive! Love you guys!**


End file.
